A freeform surface, such as the femoral component of a knee prosthetic, may require a specific surface pattern and a particularized level of roughness to meet certain specifications. As such, a freeform surface may be shaped and buffed in order to meet these specifications. Processing by hand may raise production costs, increase deviations in surface quality, and limit the variations in surface roughness and topography.